reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomás of Palmela
Tomás was the dashing heir to the Portuguese throne since his fathers petition to declare him legitimate (he is the bastard and only son of the Portuguese king). He is portrayed by the Colombian actor Manolo Cardona. He made his first appearance in Kissed. Early life Tomás was born in Portugal as the illegitimate and only son of the Portuguese king. Season One In the episode Kissed, he finds himself in France to make a deal of trade for wood in exchange for money. He is first mentioned when Greer, Mary, Aylee, Kenna and Lola are talking Greer mentions that she is expecting a proposal from Tomás. We first see him when he and Greer are conversing when they run into Mary were he is first intrigued by the lady in the tree. Tomás agrees to ride with Mary to a run-down church that was originally built for Louis VII. Once there, he shows her a box of treasure and asks if it would make a woman think of him kindly. She says yes and he takes a ring, getting down on one knee in front of her. Tomás can't look away from her and admires her wildness of spirit, hating the fact that she's struggling so much in France and being forced to deal with her problems alone. If she says yes to his proposal, she'll guarantee herself the men needed to protect her people; in addition, he's been declared legitimate by his ailing father, since the next heir is a 3-year-old grandson, and will be on the throne soon enough, so not only will Mary get someone who wants to marry her, she'll get a strong country and the opportunity to be queen. Tomás, with a white scar on his face, goes after Mary and cuts in while she dances with Francis. He then changes the music to something Portuguese and seductively throws her around the floor in a dance that was all lifts, dips, and seductive body contact. Mary leaves the floor once the dance is done and finds Greer going back to her room, crying in the hallway. She thought that Mary, as beautiful and powerful as she may be, could leave Tomás to her, but Greer's feelings weren't important to the queen. Mary tells Tomás that her family needs to confirm everything he's been telling her, even though his ship has several companies of men that can leave the following day. Mary agrees to the engagement and sees the dragon flag of one of his ships - the (English) lion will fight the (Portuguese) dragon on a field of poppies. In Hearts and Minds, Tomás reveals his cruel side. He becomes abusive of Mary, which angers Francis. Francis is suspicious of Tomás, and with the help of Bash and Mary, it is discovered that Tomás was the one who had informed the British that Bash and groups of soldiers were going to defend Scotland (Tomás is responsible for Bash's near death injury). Tomás is killed by Francis, after Tomás tried to kill Francis and Bash. Personality He is a playful, grounded character, but he has a sinister, sadistic and completely amoral side also. Physical Appearance Tomás has dark brown hair. He is always dressed elaborately. Tomás has dark skin and is pretty attractive. Relationships *Queen Mary: Ex-fiancée *Francis: Enemy. Trivia *Tomás had fought Francis over Mary in Hearts and Minds. *He may be based on a illegitimate son of John III of Portugal, who was reigning during the setting of the show and the next heir was John's grandson Sebastian. Gallery Tomas.jpg RE103 01196b.jpg 69942 Tomas.jpg 69941 FrancisTomas.jpg Mary Tomas 103.jpg Arrows.PNG Tomas and Francis.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-22h07m11s166.png Francis vs tomas.PNG Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Male Category:Reign